


Aftermath

by Anonymous



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Digital Art, M/M, Ra's doesn't show his face in this, Trans Male Character, Trans Ra's al Ghul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They both had a fun night but Ra's can't allow anything to go to waste.





	Aftermath

if i cant find what i wanted to see then i gotta be the change myself

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty pointless for me to hide as anon but I want to pretend this is other people's content I can consume

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [contempt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057809) by Anonymous 


End file.
